


||Elastic Love|| Hisoka x Fem!Reader {Hunter x Hunter, HxH Fan Fiction}

by Xluciddesire



Series: Hisoka x Reader Insert Stories [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Action/Adventure, Blood Kink, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Development, Creepy Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter), Drama, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fighting Kink, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Gon is a broccoli boi, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, More plot than porn, NSFW, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Obsession, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Porn With Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Slow Romance, Unrequited Love, Yandere, non-con lectures about bungee gum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-05 02:57:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12181575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xluciddesire/pseuds/Xluciddesire
Summary: Sometimes you don't understand half the things you do to make things  harder on your life.  One day, you're living a normal life with your friend (well as normal as it can be), as effortless as possible. The next day, you find yourself caught up in bungee gum."Bungee gum possesses the properties of both rubber and gum~""For the millionth time Hisoka, I know..."Disclaimer~ Obviously characters that will be mentioned in this story do not my belong to me. They belong to the creator of Hunter x Hunter, I just like the show. However, I do have made up characters that will show up. Those belong to me.





	1. A Note to the Readers~

**Author's Note:**

> This story was carried over from my Wattpad page! 
> 
> **This story should only be on Wattpad or Archive of Our Own**
> 
> If posted anywhere else please let me know!~

**A/n-**

Hey guys!

Wanted to let everyone know a couple things to keep in mind while reading this.

(1) **This is a reader insert story,** so you'll be seeing a lot of this -- "(Y/n) (L/n) flipped her silky (h/c) hair over her shoulder with her (e/c) eyes gleaming with lust" WELL, not exactly like that, but you get the point. 

\- If you know what those mean, great! here is a cookie made from love~

-If not. They are pretty self-explanatory. However, people do tend to do things differently, but I feel these are straightforward. 

(Y/n)- Your name.

(L/n)- Last name.

(E/c)- Eye color.

(H/c)- Hair color.

 

(2) **Warnings~**

-This is a Hisoka x Fem!Reader insert ***points to main title*** \--if you don't like the character because of his personality and morals? Fine, please exit to your right. Do not come here to post mean comments or whatever (I don't really understand those, I see them everywhere), it is a fictitious story that holds no resemblance to your life and morals. This story was purely made for entertainment purposes only, that is all.

-This story may contain some slight spoilers. I don't really stick to the main plot of the actual anime adaption. I'm pretty much making my own plot, so spoilers are not really a problem. That being said, there will be some OCs in this, as well as the characters from Hunter x Hunter. I will make a point to let you guys know, even though it should be obvious as to who is and who isn't.

\- This story was put under the mature tag for a reason. I'm letting you guys know that this story may contain some triggering stuff that you--as the reader-- may not like. So please, read at your own risk. I will still make a point to warn you before each chapter.

\- Some characters may seem a little ooc in this tale~ I will try my best to write them true to their character. I am not perfect, so bear with me. 

-I am not a professional when it comes to creating stories. So I may ask for constructive criticism on my writing. Keep in mind, like everyone else, I am not a perfect person. I may bend the rules on certain things or I make mistakes. All I ask is for less bashing for my mistakes in grammar or spelling or anything else for that matter. A simple "Hey, I noticed a little mistake on this paragraph on page (whatever). Here are some suggestions!" No, it doesn't have to be like that. However, this little warning I suppose is to help keep myself in the right mindset to continue something and finish it. I can't really do that if people only care about my mistakes. Like I said I am not a professional, I don't have published books. I do this for fun, because I like reading and writing. Will I make a profession out of this? Probably not. So don't expect grade A writing from me. I will do my best as humanly possible.

-Some cursing will be involved, but kept to a minimum. 

\- More plot than porn- _Oh shit!_ :o


	2. ||I'm Worthless||

**||Prologue||**

**xxx**

 

**C** ornered, not really knowing what to do. You slid down trying to conceal yourself in the shadows, trying not to let your pursuer know that you were here. This all might just be a dream, considering the chances of this happening was so low. However, you find yourself in the middle of some evil plot, like a cliché movie scene. This is extremely horrible, how in the hell did this happen—I was just trying to live my life. You hugged your knees tighter, burying your face between them.

Your moment of silence was disturbed by sudden footsteps, getting closer. You were shaking, could this be the end? Gods, what did I do to deserve this? Just a moment ago I—Your thoughts were interrupted by a sudden force looming over you, you felt the aura, **_powerful_** and **_deadly_**. Your assailant pulled you away from your hiding spot by the collar of your button-down shirt. You gasped as you felt the pressure on your neck from the shirt being pulled back against you. " ** _Please_** , just **_please_**. Let me g-go, I didn't do anything." Even during this situation, you couldn't help but cringe at your whimpering state.

Not hearing a response from the attacker, you let a half-hearted laugh escape your lips. "Just kill me already, I'm worthless anyways." You stared at the shadow on the ground, watching the assailant raise its weapon high above its head. You closed your eyes tightly, ready to accept whatever painful death awaited you.

 

**xxx**


	3. ||You're not Weak||

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lets get to know you and some Original Characters! :3 
> 
> Don't worry this story is mainly about you and Hisoka, but sometimes OCs help carry out the plot of the story. ~

**||Chapter One||**

**xxx**

"(y/n)-chan!"

_Five more minutes._

"(y/n)!"

_Ten more minutes, please._

"(Y/N), wake up!"

_Fifteen more minutes, please and thank you._

You hadn't slept this good in a long time, and it wouldn't feel right to leave your comfortable position. Especially after having a long day yesterday, it would be considered blasphemy if you didn't spend time with your bed. You groaned, turning over to the other side, clutching the soft blanket towards you.

 

Just when you were about to fall back into blissful slumber, it felt like someone set your eyelids on fire. Blinding light invaded your vision, causing you to sit up quickly, "ALIENS!" you called as your eyes adjusted to the sudden intensity of the light. Unfortunately, this was not an alien invasion. It was just your friend giving you a displeasing look, her arms folded across her breasts. "Oh, it's you." Your monotonous tone towards your friend probably would have been the death of you. However, the person within your field of view had enough self-composure. "Well, good morning to you too (y/n), my dearest friend." Her blue eyes burning their way through to your soul. You shivered, "Ah, morning Aya!" you said, returning the greeting nervously. Aya sighed, and walked over to you, the anger dissipating. Weight shifted over as Aya sat down beside you, her eyes still locked onto yours. "So how did you sleep?"

 

Ok, this is how things usually start off. A question masked as an act of concern, but the real meaning lies behind it. _Aya wants something from me, I just know it. Normal people usually ask questions like that just to start a conversation, but she isn't normal._ Aya, still waiting for a response, started messing with her rose colored hair, a strand sticking out of place. _This is the second phase, she starts fiddling with either her hair or her clothing._ You squinted eyes accusingly at your friend before you, as you watched her move on to messing with the hem of her black shirt. The movement causing her boobs to bounce back from being pulled up a bit. Your lips formed a thin line, as you continued to watch. _Phase three is when she starts acting nervous, and then pushes her question._ "So, uh how **well** did you sleep (y/n)?" Aya had started a mini thumb war with herself, still awaiting an answer.

 

"What do you want, Aya?" As if this hasn't happened many times before—Aya never fails to be taken aback by your response, "(y-y/n)! Idiot, why do you always think I want something whenever I ask a genuine question?" _Phase four, she acts hurt._ "I swear sometimes you take my friendship as a joke, I can't believe this!" She scoffed looking away her arms crossing over each other, letting a 'Hmm' escape her lips. _Why Aya, why!_ Frowning, you looked at Aya as she stubbornly looked the other way. "Do you need something?" You continued to press the question.

 

Still not gaining an answer, you moved closer. Your lips grazing over her cheek as you made your way over to her ear, "A-ya-chan, do you need something? ~" you whispered. Aya jumped back, a light pink dusting her cheeks, "W-why do you do that?" She stuttered, cupping her ear. You blinked, giving her a dead stare, you asked again, "Do you need something? Out with it already, geez." Aya closed her eyes shut: "Fine," you smirked when you won her over (for the millionth time), "I wanted to ask something of you."

**xxx**

"Remind me to never do you any favors," You struggled going up the stairs of the apartment, as multiple bags of merchandise cascaded down your arm. They were out all morning going to the grand opening of this new Anime store a couple blocks away. Unfortunately for you, Aya brought money and dragged you along the aisles, eyes going wild at everything.

 

Your stomach ached—as if the pain from holding bags that were digging into your skin every time you sought to move—wasn't enough. Because this grand opening was so important, it meant skipping breakfast time, which meant pain and suffering. You groaned in agony as you took each step up the stairs, making sure you were loud enough for Aya to hear your pain. "Oh (y/n), don't be such a weakling, I swear sometimes you are all talk~" Aya waved her hand dismissively, preparing to unlock the door with her keys. _'Tch', I can drop these bags and break everything and walk up these steps as a free woman._ But of course, you kept your thoughts to yourself, because you were a "compassionate" human being. You finally made it past the door way, getting a good feel of how different the temperature was inside than out there. Summer may be the best season for most, but not to you. 

 

You'd prefer the cooler seasons, besides you're not really into the whole **'GET READY FOR SUMMER TURN UP THE HEAT ON THOSE AB WORKOUTS'** fads that pop out everywhere. You saw it on a poster once while walking to the store, and you much rather turn up the heat on leftovers from last night's extraordinary dinner selection. Granted if the food was saved, and not eaten in one whole bite.

 

**[Growl]**

 

_Speaking of left overs..._

 

You dropped the weight of the world on the floor, receiving a gasp from your friend. Ignoring it, you swiftly made way to your haven. Opening the fridge, you frowned at how empty it was, slightly remembering that you did in fact ate pretty much everything. You were expecting there to be some left overs, but considering Aya wasn't there to hinder your capability of being a blackhole—the chances of leftovers were 0%.

 

"Aya!" You called with desperation in your voice, slamming the refrigerator door closed. "I am calling a state of emergency meeting," making your way to the couch, and practically throwing yourself upon it. Aya was in the bathroom, touching up her make up that she had no need for. "Well meeting adjourned, we're going out again for lunch this time, if that's your cause of concern." You exhaled as relief washed over you, knowing full well you weren't going to die today, "I suggest you fix yourself up too, we're meeting a couple friends and heading to lunch from there." Hearing those words made you feel eerily sick to your stomach. You knew it was too good to be true, but you had hoped that food would come easily. Instead, you must go back out and " _work_ " again to get a nice meal.

 

"Who are we meeting exactly?" You asked, only to seem somewhat interested in a social life. "We are going to be meeting up with Toda and Jenny today," She made a popping noise with her mouth after applying her favorite lip gloss. "They got tickets for all of us to see a couple fights today at Heavens Arena." She continued as she was walking over to you. She draped her arms over your shoulder, resting her head on yours. "Jenny told me that you were talking about wanting to see some fights last week, and she said that this would have been a good time to buy some tickets," she said while snuggling into your soft (h/c) hair. You looked forward, deep in thought, "Why would this be a good time?" you asked, "because apparently there has been some exciting fights lately, she heard there were a couple of kids that made it to the 200th floor!" _A couple of kids, huh? Interesting..._

 

It was silent for a moment, until Aya broke the silence.

 

"You know, maybe you should get back into **fighting** (y/n)-chan." In that moment, everything went still for you. **_Me?_** _Fighting, again?_ "W-what? Why? Why would I want to do that Aya?" You jumped up from the couch, giving Aya a stern look with your (e/c) eyes. Aya raised her hands motioning for you to calm down, "It was only a suggestion, no need to freak out about it" she crossed her arms resting them on her breasts, "Plus it could help out with the funds, I can't be doing all the work here while you play the _'stay-at-home parent'_. It's not like we have any kids to take care of."

 

" _Would you like some? ~_ " You smirked playfully.

 

Aya allowed the joke to go in one ear and out the other, "Since you stopped fighting, I've been struggling with finding contracts to pay for our meals, and honestly it makes me tilted. Considering my skills are above average, they should all be lining up to fucking pay my bills for me. I may not be a _Zoldyck_ , but I sure as hell can get the job done without getting a single scratch on me." Aya's eyebrows furrowed, closing her eyes as she thought more about the subject, "And to think you only stopped fighting because of stupid reasons."

 

"Please stop, I understand. I just don't think people need my skills anymore. In fact, if I were to get back into fighting it would take some time to get things back in gear. It would just be a waste of time and effort that I currently don't have, to be frank." You sat back down on the couch and crossed your legs.

 

"Honestly, I feel my reasonings are fair as to why I stopped fighting. **One** , it attracts too much heat on my ass and having to take care of it, so we can live comfortably, _is hard work_. **Two** , I am currently unstable, I just don't have the willpower anymore to continue. I lost too many things in my life, and I would _kill myself_ if I lost more of what is dear to me, Aya. **Lastly** , I am weak as hell. I am not strong enough to take care of you and I at the same time. And yes, before you say you can handle yourself out there, maybe have some thought to your limits as well. When you are limited, I am limited. I cannot protect us both if I can barely protect myself. _We only killed merely for the thrill_ of it, we haven't had any proper training that focuses on our weaknesses. In truth, all we did was kill the weak because we _are_ weak ourselves."

 

You waited for a response to your argument, as you looked back at Aya. She was in thought, probably trying to find a good reason that would counter yours.

 

_Aya, if I lose you because of my weaknesses I wouldn't forgive myself. My memories are still rich with horrible events of the past. I lost someone dear to me—I lost **him**._ Confident that Aya would not respond, you continued, "And Aya, the only reason nobody is lining up to 'pay our bills' for us is because you are taking on lesser known jobs. It's not like people really know you, and—" You were cut off by Aya's sudden outburst, "Then why don't I get well acquainted with bigger contracts? I'll be known, and I'll get more money from my reputation as an assassin!"

 

"I don't think that will be necessary." You replied nonchalantly, getting up to go get a drink. You grabbed a glass cup from the cabinet and set it down on the counter.

 

"And why is that?"

 

You sighed, wishing this conversation to be over already, "because as I said before, you need to recognize your limits Aya. Taking on bigger contracts imposes bigger threats—threats that can harm you. Even worse, they can probably **_kill you_**." You grabbed the jug of water from the fridge and poured some into the glass from earlier. Filling it to the brim of the cup, you placed the cap back on the jug and returned it to the fridge. You heard Aya sigh as you took a sip of your water, and could not help but feel bad for your friend. She's fairly strong, and can only get stronger if she had the desire to do so.

 

_However, I'll act as her limiter, I don't want my friend in any danger because she's too stubborn to realize her limits herself._

 

Aya clenched her teeth, "Tch', whatever then," You braced yourself for another childish outburst from your best friend. She was mad, and you can clearly see that it will take time for her to forgive you. You continued to look at your friend with knowing eyes, but Aya was forever silent as she balled her fists. The air surrounding them beginning to thicken, was she about to start a fight with you?

 

**_No._ **

 

"Well, I can't seem to get you to change your mind about this (y/n)-chan. I clearly see you will forever be stubborn, but still shrewd as ever. You are smart, clearly knowing you would win this argument before it started. Therefore, I must call you a liar as well. A deceiver, successfully tricking your friends and even yourself. You have one thing wrong (y/n),"

 

" _Hmmm_? "And what would that be Aya-chan? ~"

 

Aya looked up at you, her blue eyes practically glowing with intensity before she calmly closed them. She turned her back towards you and went straight to her room. Before closing the door, she faced you again,

" _You are not **weak.**_ "

She slammed the door closed, leaving you to your refreshing water.

**xxx**

"Sometimes I underestimate how much you can eat in a day (y/n), and still maintain your weight."

 

"Stop it Toda, you are rude—how dare you say that in a lady's presence."

 

You raised an eyebrow at the two sitting in front of you. _These quirky people are my friends?_ You thought, as looked at them bicker between themselves.

 

_Toda age 20, wants to go to business school and walk the path his father set for him. He's a weakling in physical strength compared to Aya-chan, but his words can still pack a punch. I fear he'll make a mean business man someday, I don't doubt it._

 

"Jenny please, (y/n) is made of steel I highly doubt she'll be hurt by my words. It wasn't my intention anyway."

 

_Jenny, same age, slightly shorter than Toda. Jenny is rather carefree, and emotionally imbalanced most times. She's a believer of her morals, and it makes her seem childish. She's a rebellious person at heart and a strong contrast to Toda._

_Yet..._

 

_Some kind of compromise was made, because it's a wonder how these two started dating!_

 

"Alright you three, it's time to get going."

 

You looked at Aya as she was standing right next you, in a brighter mood. You felt relieved, because you didn't want the conversation from earlier to ruin her day. "(y/n)?"

 

"Yes, my dear Aya? ~" you gave her a wide smile, but it faded once you felt her tongue swipe up against your cheek. Shocked, you could see the smug look on her face as she stared you down. "You had a little something on your cheek from your treat earlier, you would have looked really stupid if it was left there, wouldn't you?"

 

"I do—"

 

"And besides it wouldn't be right for everyone to see you in such a state. That is only for me to see, my dear friend. It's my job to make you feel and look stupid, for creating such a mess for me to clean up. For reminding me, how much I had to pay on your behalf," Aya's whole body was shaking, and something about this made you freeze up. _Oh, here we go,_ "You ate so much that I pretty much had to take every bit of my earnings, to pay for all the expensive meals you ordered. You made me look like such a fool, trying to bargain with the cashier lady to allow me to pay half of what it was," She placed her hand on your head with such force that it made you shrink with fear. Her fingers practically digging into your scalp, "And for that my dear (y/n), I will **punish** you."

 

_Damn it! Something tells me it's not the kind of punishment I like~_

**xxx**

**  
_This is the match you've been waiting for folks! Who will make the first move?_  
**

**_It's GON!_ **

 

The crowd was going wild and it was hard to avoid some of the swinging hands from mindless onlookers. You looked down at the limited space provided for the two competitors. There was a young boy, at least 12 or 13 years old who must like green. 

 

_Gon, is his name..._

 

Gon rushed forward, with such speed aiming to get the first hit on his opponent. However, his opponent had extreme reflexes to match. Being hit on his back caused the boy to lurch forward, but quickly regained his balance. Whipping around, Gon lashed out a fury of kicks and punches. Unfortunately, none of them landed. His opponent was too quick, swiftly dodging them and landing another hit on Gon's stomach. The crowd cheered with excitement.

 

Gon kept moving forward, never giving up even though he lacked in experience.

 

Eventually the referee called out a clean hit, and the point went to: 

 

His opponent, _Hisoka the magician,_.

 

"Wow, Toda, those two have some moves up their sleeves! Don't they?"

 

"Indeed, I was at a loss for words."

 

The air around you started to change, and Aya was the one to notice your change in demeanor. Your eyes completely hidden from her view, "(y/n)-chan? Is something wrong?" She gulped, "You're sort of leaking _blood-lust_ my friend, and I don't think that's a good idea." She whispered in your ear. No response, Aya laughed nervously, placing a hand on your shoulder. She tried to shake you out of your trance.

 

"So," You finally spoke, with a chilling tone causing your friend to release your shoulder. You stared down at the taller man on the stage, your eyes gleaming with intent to kill.

 

"You're alive, **bastard**."


	4. ||Unwanted Company||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a little step back on the time line in this story~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Lovely Notes for thee~**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Ok so, second chapter up! If you see any mistakes let me know, I feel that I rushed through the proofreading. My bad. ^^;
> 
> I am trying to find a good pace for this story, because I am literally going off the top of my head. So, updates may be a lot slower, because I am trying to piece everything together. Sometimes I get these weird ideas for something, and I would like... sit and think about it for a while. I'm like " ** _Oooh_** plot." Boom! —Starts typing frantically, sort of going with the flow.
> 
>  
> 
> **References- Hisoka's Suit Symbols-**
> 
>  
> 
> The Manga and Anime have been out for a long time! So, I am pretty sure everyone as figured out why his dialogue consist of symbols from playing cards. When I first looked into it, it brought me to love the character even more. He's so complex, and it just makes me shiver. Either way, here is the run down:
> 
>  **♥Hearts** - _love, joy, happiness_  
>  **♣ Clubs** \- _work, effort, achievements_  
>  **♦ Diamonds** \- _money, risk, excitement_  
>  **♠ Spades** \- _problems, disappointments, sickness_
> 
> More information can be found here:
> 
> (Source: HxH Reddit, Hunter x Hunter Manga) 
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Story time~ ⭐—_—**

****

||chapter 2||

**C** ornered, not really knowing what to do. You slid down trying to conceal yourself in the shadows, trying not to let your pursuer know that you were here. This all might just be a dream, considering the chances of this happening were low. However, you find yourself in the middle of some evil plot, like a cliché movie scene. This is extremely horrible, how in the hell did this happen—I was just trying to live my life. You hugged your knees tighter, burying your face between them.

Your moment of silence was disturbed by sudden footsteps, getting closer. You were shaking, could this be the end? _Gods, what did I do to deserve this? Just a moment ago I_ —Your thoughts were interrupted by a sudden force looming over you, you felt the aura, **_powerful_** and **_deadly_**.

Your assailant pulled you away from your hiding spot by the collar of your button-down shirt. You gasped as you felt the pressure on your neck from the shirt being pulled back against you. " ** _Please_** , just **_please_**. Let me g-go, I didn't do anything." Even during this situation, you couldn't help but cringe at your whimpering state.

Not hearing a response from the attacker, you let a half-hearted laugh escape your lips. "Just kill me already, I'm worthless anyways." You stared at the shadow on the ground, watching the assailant raise its weapon high above its head. You closed your eyes tightly, ready to accept whatever painful death awaited you.

**  
**_3...2...1..._  


Your eyes flickered open, and you turned around seeing your assailant struggling. It was a very tall male, sort of buff, but extremely dumb. He was the murderer running around in the streets killing anyone that came close to an alleyway. Unfortunately for him, you were his target for the day and it made things a bit easier on you.

Was it fate, that he just so _happened_ to be your target as well?

You licked your lips, and gave him a wide grin. He seemed very insistent on trying to wiggle his way out of whatever it was that was holding him. Almost choking him? You frowned.

"Eh, don't kill him like that!" You wined, folding your arms over your breasts.

A card floated down until it landed on the shoulder of your prisoner, and you waited. If you blinked, you probably wouldn't have seen it coming; A flash of color quickly came and went, without warning.

Your eyes narrowed at your prey, the murderer suddenly stopped all movement. He twitched, and fell to his knees as if he was ready to beg his way out of this. However, you knew this man had no conscious thought left. In fact, he was already dead. As if on cue—blood had started dripping on the victim's own clothes, as it gushed out through a deep open wound on the man's jugular. You grimaced, sometimes it was a little much.

Lifting your foot, you gave the victim's head a little nudge, trying to make sure it was fully dead. You'd have this weird paranoia about things coming back to life, after they were totally annihilated. So as an extra precaution, you'd give your victims a little kick to the head, or their shoulders, whichever was closest to you at the time.

You weren't picky.

"That was easy, don't you think?" You asked, but you didn't receive an answer. Exhaling, eyebrows twitching in annoyance as you reached behind you. For some odd reason—and no one knows how it got there—but you started situating a guitar in your hands. Your face was the epitome of comedy disappointment, this was getting really weird.

 _Why do I have to do this **EVERY TIME HE SHOWS UP!?**_ You lifted your hand, and very slightly brushed your fingers across the strings.

Then, you vigorously played a bouncy theme on the guitar, whilst tapping your feet along with it. **_He_** appeared from the shadows, a smirk gradually forming on his lips. He looked at you, with pleased golden eyes as he licked the blood up from one of his cards.

"You know (y/n), You are quite the charmer~♥"

"Spare me from your antics clown face." You quickly threw the guitar behind you, a loud off-key note played as it landed in the trash. "Are we done here? I want my money and a change of clothes." You suddenly felt a wave of sadness overcome you, as you looked at your clothes. Torn fabric, and dirt marks decorated your attire and it made you wish that none of this happened. In truth, you just wanted to go to one of yorkshin's popular café spots, since you were only here for three more days. You really did not plan on having a parkour race on the rooves of each house with Hisoka.

It was annoying to say the least, and it was all because he suddenly found a lead on the killer that lurked through the streets of Yorkshin city.

"It's kind of weird, that he actually showed up during day light." You broke the silence, and looked at the man standing in front of you, "Mostly he killed at night, didn't he?"

Hisoka was texting the person who hired him, telling him the job was done. You weren't originally supposed to be here on the case, but you were _asked_ —more like dragged out of bed—to go with him. For what? You didn't ask, but you decided you needed the money. "He was too impatient, rookie mistake," He sighed, with a disappointed look on his face, "Thought he would prove to be more of a challenge. ♠"

"He was _anything but_ challenging, you can tell he didn't use much of his brain."

"Well maybe he was fooled by your wonderful acting, mmm? ~♥" He smiled, silently mocking you. How in the world did you end up meeting this man? His thoughts and actions were always warped—skewed, and honestly not someone to be around. You're always on guard with him, because he was such a fickle being and it just kept you on edge. Knowing that he won't have any qualms killing the next person he sees, makes your body quiver with fear.

The worst part, he knows you're afraid of him, and that makes things a bit hectic. For example, you're mostly up all night with weapons always at your side. Nothing really happens though, and it bugs you to the point of no return. Most of the time you'd just look at the ceiling, listening for any sudden movements but nothing turns up. This happens each night you're on a job with him, and you get this feeling he's silently laughing at you in his sick dreams.

During the day, he was usually more of a nuisance to you rather than something to be feared. He'd always call you out on something, especially the permanent dark circles under your eyes. He knows they only occur when he's around because he makes you stay up all night.

You are up thinking he is going to come by, and drag one of his cards across your throat while you sleep.

_Just to calm his damn thirst for blood...Fucking clown!_

You didn't realize you were spaced out, until you felt your cheeks being tugged by some invisible substance. Your frowned, you didn't have to use _Gyo_ to figure out what it was. You noticed how incredibly close Hisoka was all of a sudden too. You gulped, struggling to fight the heat that was rising to your cheeks, as devilish golden eyes peered down at your soul. 

"Fer wa wuv o—wet goh o mwau scheeks ( _ **translation:** For the love of—Let go of my cheeks_ )!" He kept tugging on them, his wicked smile widening at your attempt to speak. "Wiisohka! ( _ **translation:** Hisoka!_ )" You cringed internally, as that ominous laugh bubbled from his lips. Obviously, he found some sort of satisfaction as you demanded to be let go.

Finding that you can move your face normally, "What the hell was that for?" You asked, rubbing your cheeks to get rid of that sticky feeling. You knew it wasn't there anymore, it just always left that sensation whenever he used his bungee gum on you; for G rated purposes of course, to feed whatever mischievous desire he had. He may be a weird and fickle person, but that doesn't exempt you from being tortured by his childish pranks.

"You were ignoring me," He shrugged his shoulder, "after I gave you a compliment too, how **_rude_** (y/n)-chan ~♣" He gave you a fake pout, acting as if he was truly hurt by it. You weren't a fool, nothing can hurt that man's feelings. _Does he even have feelings—Is he even human?_

These questions ran through your mind, and you were almost tempted to say 'no' to all of them. You shouldn't be judging, because you had no room to talk. There were times when even you questioned your sanity, as your mind was as crude as his.

You took another look at Hisoka, who was now looking forward, scanning his surroundings dutifully. His eyes flickering with such haste, and you could tell he was working stuff out—Planning his next move, whatever that may be, you weren't particularly interested.

Looking up at the sky, it was now set ablaze by the setting sun, with crimson—orange hues decorating the clouds. _It would have been a much prettier sight to see if I wasn't in the alleyway with a perverse murder clown._ You grinned, _Nice one (y/n)!_ You congratulated yourself on a job well done, mentally adding the insult to your "catalog".

"Ne, Hiso—"

**[growl]**

Closing your eyes, you took in the air surrounding you and slowly exhaling.

 _It is time,_ you thought, clutching your stomach as the pain was growing inevitably stronger. Your eyelids fluttered opened, and your gaze fell upon your partner. Gleaming (e/c) eyes met shrewd golden ones; both having this silent agreement, and understanding of what had to be done.

_Oh, how I love that look~♥_ ****

****

****

xxx

**I** t was loud, a little _too_ loud.

Nothing could beat the annoying combination of loud—talkative patrons, and a stomach consistently rumbling, waiting for food that seem to take time to exist. What made it worse was the clinking sounds of forks and spoons meeting freshly cooked meals. It was like everyone _knew_ and _hated_ you, mocking you with such sounds.

 _And oh..._ The aroma of different seasonings, and other spices created a heavenly cloud that dispersed throughout the restaurant. Your mouth watered almost instantly as your eyes caught each dish being delivered to the people who were blessed by the gods.

You, however, had to wait for an eternity before your desires were fulfilled.

"Someone is hungry, aren't they? ~♣" Hisoka sat across from you, twirling the straw in his beverage. He seemed bored, and uninterested in the affairs of people who didn't meet his standards.

He finally set his gaze on you, but you were too busy worrying about the food on other plates. He watched as you scrunched you face with a look of pain, seeing someone else's food being delivered. He chuckled to himself, it was amusing to see you like this. He trained his eyes to focus on your plump lips, watching you lick your lips with desire. He too, licked his lips, infatuated with how yours parted slowly. The light bouncing off them, making your wet lips stand out.

"When is that waiter coming by again?" you finally said, breaking his trance-like state. "My stomach is in pain, and everyone else is eating! I feel like I might go on a murdering spree unless I get my food." You sighed, slapping your cheeks to pull yourself together. "Mmmm? I would **_love_** to see that~♥" He grinned, while you stuck your tongue out in a playful manner, "So lady-like (y/n). ♠" he stated as he rolled his eyes and looked away.

Now it was your turn to gaze at him.

You were mainly surprised that Hisoka, the _bloody magician_ , looked normal. He wore a light blue, plaid shirt, with a white t-shirt underneath. It was such a contrast to his red hair that wasn't in his normal hairstyle, and it complimented his eyes. Not to mention he wore black jeans with it too, which was always a good choice. It was so abnormal, that it felt like you hit your head before exiting your base earlier; finding yourself in some unknown realm, with a less psychotic Hisoka.

Although, he did always find some way to make his outfit have some flair to it. Something that _screamed_ Hisoka Morrow

...And that was the heart-shaped, earrings, that he sometimes wore.

Despite your better judgement, you thought he looked _handsome._

While he looked his best for tonight, you just threw on some old clothes that you packed before coming to Yorkshin City. It wasn't the fanciest clothing, and it was bland. However, it was still better than those scratched up clothes from earlier.

_At least I smell nice._

"Why must you stare at me, did something peak your interest? ~♥" You realized you spaced out at the wrong time. _How embarrassing_ , you thought as you quickly tried to come up with an excuse. "Oh, I wasn't staring at you silly, I was looking behind you." Your smile was as fake as it can be, and he knew.

"(Y/n)-chan, you're not a very good liar~♦"

"I—"

" _Good evening_ , welcome to Yorkshin's popular restaurant," You looked up. A tall, handsome young man, wearing the generic waiter outfit. His smile widened when you acknowledged him with a small wave. The waiter ran his fingers through his dark brown hair, pulling it away from his ocean blue eyes.

Hisoka watched you as you assessed the man before you, watching your eyes flicker up and down. He sighed, annoyed that you were paying more attention to the waiter. _I obviously look better (y/n), why do you play so hard to get? ~♦_

He cleared his throat, catching the attention of both of you.

"Aren't you hungry (y/n), why don't we order something? ♦" He finally said, his tone wasn't in his usually silky one. He eyes narrowing at the other man, while you shuffled in your seat awkwardly.

"A-ah, right! Sorry, my name is Jared and I shall be your caretaker this evening." Jared's eyes flicked nervously from Hisoka back to you. _That man, such a dangerous presence..._ Jared thought before displaying his trademark smile. He handed out two menus for the both of you to look over. You quickly grabbed the fancy booklet, forgetting the awkwardness completely. You were so dead set on quenching your appetite, that you were tempted to order everything on the menu.

 _Um, however, I don't want to choose anything I don't like! I never been here before, fuck!_ You looked up to see the same smiling waiter, with his pen and pad out. You smiled and went back to "ordering" food. _Why must they stare at you, it puts pressure on me! I don't like that kind of pressure._ Your eyes flickered frantically through the laminated pages, turning them with such force. _If I don't hurry up soon he's gonna s-_

"If I may suggest something," he bent down to your eye level, his hand suggestively touching your shoulder closest to him.

 _Fuck, too close~♦_ You and Hisoka both bearing the same thought, but over different kind of circumstances.

Hisoka gently sighed, resting his chin on the palm of his hand. You were too busy nodding to what the pest was saying, which made him cringe internally. _Why must you be a beacon of light attracting insects like him (y/n) ~ ♠_

He watched with disgust as the waiter leaned in closer—and you, **_completely oblivious._**

_He's mocking me, what a poor taste in judgment. ♠_

Instead of continuing to look at the both of you, he took out his deck of cards. His was uninterested in the affairs of this man, or so he thought. He shuffled his cards around before placing them on the mahogany table.

He wanted to keep his focus, as he began to build his card tower. However, his curiosity always got the better of him at some point. He looked up, and his aura shot through the roof. He was not pleased, his eyes narrowing at the movement of the man before him. His hands were sliding down your back suggestively, with his eyes glued to your lips.

_It kept sliding down._

_...and sliding._

_And..._ "How annoying. ♠"

Hisoka smiled, his eyes golden beaming with murderous intent. He felt satisfied as the look of fear and regret were plastered on the other man's face. The waiter stumbled back away from you, cupping his right cheek, a trail of blood threatening to dirty his suit. _"Has anyone ever told you **not** to touch the property of others, mmm? ~♦"_ He licked his lips, enjoying the moment.

On the other hand, you were a bit mad to see one of Hisoka's cards ruining the cushion behind you. It happened so fast that you almost felt like you couldn't dodge it in time. It was thrown with such force that it could have decapitated the both of you. 

However, you thank the gods for your quick reflexes to avoid another murder on your hands.

You gulped, the pungent smell of blood filled your nostrils; it was almost intoxicating, _such a delicious smell._ You licked your lips, and your (e/c) held such intensity, as you watched the crimson liquid travel down the face of the joker. The dry feeling of your throat, begged you to take a taste. _Just a small taste._

You dug your nails into your arm, trying to suppress whatever urge you had at the moment. The pain, to distract what threatened your composure.

You were brought back to your senses when you felt a jolt of pain run through your arm. Looking down, for some odd reason one of the butter knives that was originally from the table was stuck in your arm. Eyebrows furrowed, and look angrily at the magician in front of you. He only smiled in return and pointed to the culprit— _What was his name again? ~ ♦_

You looked up with sweet (e/c) eyes, expecting an answer for the man's actions. That is, when you realized you didn't have to look up at him, but rather _down_ at him. Your hands were grasping the hem of his blood-stained shirt tightly. All the waiter did was look up at you with fear, tears rolling down his cheeks.

Shocked, you let go and let the waiter fumble back; you watched as he crawled away from you, scared for his life. You licked your lips, and you felt your heart skip a beat at this unfamiliar sweet taste that invited itself in.

"Hisoka, what happened?" You looked back at the other man, who simply looked at you with pleased golden eyes. "I don't know, you tell me, and maybe the people around you too~♣" He smirked, as you looked around finding yourself in the middle of an unwanted audience. You smiled sheepishly and waved, not knowing what to do.

"It seems you got a little ahead of yourself my dear~♦" You looked back and narrowed your eyes at the magician. "I blacked out," you simply stated, "I had no control of what I was doing.

_Oh? How interesting, this day just gets better and better~♥_

He smiled, eyes closed with his chin resting on the palm of his hand. "Now what made you do that, mmm? ~♦"

 _That man's blood!_ You couldn't tell that to him, of all people. It was actually more of a shock to you, since you didn't expect to react like this. _Of all the things, why blood?_

"Nothing, I—"

**"There! Right over there, they attacked my waiter!"**

_Well, well, it seems we have some unwanted company~♠_

Your partner grabbed your arm and you winced at the pain. The stab wound was still fresh and the knife was still there. You didn't have time to take it out though, as you were rushed out the restaurant.

_Shots were fired._

The patrons scrambled, some took cover or there were a few who ran passed you. This made things a little difficult for you to keep you footing, too many people were in the way.

 _And here I thought it would be such a peaceful night too!_ You grimaced, clutching your stomach as it growled immensely.

Your face met the cold wind that brushed passed the screaming bystanders. The sudden change in temperature created goosebumps on your skin, and you shivered. A painful cough escaped your lips, as a shock of pain ran through your body. You coughed again as cold air hit the back of your throat, this time covering your mouth. You felt something wet on the palm of your hand, you wanted to see what it was. However, another cough kept you from your goal

 _Damn it! What is happening to my body?_ It felt like your whole body was spasming on the inside. It felt like the whole world was against you, continuously finding ways to ruin your day. First the restaurant incident, the chaos rampaging through the streets, and now your body was in pain. What more could go wrong?

You looked down at your hands, not expecting what you would see. Your face twisted in fear, as you saw _black_ liquid, staining the palm of your hand. Your mind was racing, and you felt like you were about to have a crying fit. "What the hell!" You shouted, gaining the attention of the man who was still dragging you away from the chaos.

He stopped, finding a nearby alleyway, he pulled you away from the crowd. He wrapped his strong arms around your body trying to conceal the both of you in the shadows.

You weren't paying attention; your eyes were still fixated on the weird alien-like substance on your palm.

Once Hisoka felt the presence of the cops disappear, he let go of his hold on you.

Feeling the weight disappear, your eyes darted towards your partner; a grim expression played on your features. The magician raised his eyebrows, confused.

Shakily, you turned your palm slowly towards the man, and pointed at the same substance. "Wha-W-Why?" You stuttered, fear coercing through your body. Your partner's confusion heightened; his golden eyes were set on the liquid on your hand, **_Is that blood?_**

 _No... Otherwise It would smell like it~♠_ He thought, grabbing your hand to inspect it. Which proved to be rather difficult, with the lighting being rather dark and all. "We'll take a look at it back at the cabin, but for now...♣" His voice was rather serious and demanding. You had to choke back a couple tears that threatened to escape, as pain shot through your wounded arm.

Hisoka had taken out the knife from earlier, and threw it in the large trash bin nearby.

He picked you up quickly, holding your body close to his chest. "Let's get you patched up, no? ~♦" He smiled, hiding the worry that plagued his thoughts.

****

xxx

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1) _Ok...Ok..._ I will admit that maybe saying "Yorkshin's popular restaurant" was not the best thing to do. I had no clue what to call it, my brain wasn't working! I swear, ***spills out box of excuses***
> 
>  
> 
> 2) I fill I may have rushed this chapter a bit, in my opinion. I have issues with pacing, and you can see it clearly in my writing. This project is to help with this issue, so I can be better with it in the future. So just bear with me. **_If you have any suggestions they are always welcomed here._**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> 3) _Hisoka me boi~Clown man~whatever~_ He might seem a little out of character here, apologies ^^;


	5. ||Powers And Problems||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As we slowly move into the story, (y/n) and her friends meet four more people. 
> 
> The more things start to make sense for (y/n), the more problems she encounters. So much for a normal life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** Sorry for long, boring, and informational chapter :3 ~

****

xxx

****

||Chapter 3 ||

**Y** ou were mad.

 

Like extremely mad.

 

 

Seeing that man's face again at the arena left you wanting to find something or someone. Just to take their head and smash it against the wall, to get rid of the anger you now possess. _'He's a fucking liar! One big--fat--god--damn, liar! How dare he show his face here, right now, at this fucking arena.'_

 

"Um, (y/n)?"

 

You heard Aya call your name, but you paid no mind to it.

 

_'Oh~ What should I do when I go meet him? Should I take his stupid deck of cards and burn them to a crisp? No. **NO** , I have a better idea. You smiled devilishly, cultivating your ultimate plan for true revenge on the magician, He wouldn't even see it coming!'_

 

"(y/n)!" You continued to ignore your friend.

 

_'I am going to burn his deck of cards to a crisp right in front of him, but I must make him suffer along with it.'_

 

"Yo, (y/n)."

 

_'Yes, I will tie him up and flip him upside down. Next, I will then proceed to flog him, and laugh at him! I shall carry on calling him names, tell him he's a worthless human being...Oh~ Yes! I have made the perfect plan, it's almost fool pro--Wait a minute...He likes that shit...'_

 

Chills ran down your spine.

 

_'Hmmm, maybe I should bore his ass to death with some books then keep him from building one of his card towers? Burn his cards while he's trying to make a card tower? Maybe repeatedly explain his Nen ability to him, for seven days a week? A month, and then burn his cards while he's making a card tower?'_

__

__

 

"For the love--(Y/N)!"

 

"What woman!" you growled, annoyed that she kept you from making another plan. She rolled her blue eyes, and pointed to the wall. You raised your eyebrows, confused; what was so important about it, it is just a plain and boring wall. You looked over to the wall itself, and you blinked multiple times. Then it finally registered, someone made a huge dent in the wall.

 

"Who did that?" You asked your friends who were too busy staring at you with knowing eyes.

 

"You did." They stated in unison, arms folded together and everything. You looked at your knuckles, and surely, they were pretty banged up. Was I repeatedly punching the wall like a lunatic?

 

You looked away, your eyes focusing on the crowd below the steps. They all the bore the same look, completely appalled by your public vandalism. Your mouth formed a shape, similar to that of the letter 'O'.

 

" _Oh._ " You felt the heat rise to your cheeks, and scratched the back of your head. You smiled at the crowd sheepishly, and waved. Trying to do whatever you could to reassure your audience that you weren't about to break the building down.

 

You heard a bunch of people mumbling under their breaths, and you had to contain yourself once more; you wouldn't want to find yourself in another bad, and embarrassing situation. You exhaled softly, finally turning your back to the crowd. Aya walked up to you, and placed a hand on your shoulder looking at you with worry, "You need to explain to me what exactly is going on with you today, (y/n). Was it the conversation from home?" You shook your head frantically, and smiled.

 

"No, I've honestly completely forgotten about it," it was the honest truth, but something _did_ tick you off. You narrowed your (e/c) eyes, the image of Hisoka was etched into your mind; it was mocking you, this cruel world was just mocking you. "It's nothing you should worry yourself over, I'll be fine." Aya looked at you, unconvinced by your words. You simply gave her the most genuine smile you could muster, and she left you alone after that.

 

"Hey guys," Jenny called the attention of everyone while she tied up her loose brown hair. She smiled, and it seemed to put everyone at ease, "Want to go meet a friend of mine?"

 

Toda chimed in, " _Oh him!_ Yes, this actually might be a good time," he smiled, and turned to look at you. You gave him a questioning look, "he's a good friend of ours (y/n), and he's in town with his pupil! I heard the little one is fighting here, at the arena." You raised an eyebrow, your questions still unanswered.

 

Toda continued on after slicking back his black hair, his honey colored eyes beamed with determination, "He's going to give you knowledge about your abilities (y/n). It's time to be who you are." _' My abilities? Is he referring to my Nen, because that's already covered.'_

 

"Are you referring to my ability to use nen?" You asked finally. Toda closed his eyes, and gave you a small smile. He shook his head, and that left you a bit weary of what he might say next.

 

"This is not the time and place for this type of discussion," Aya spoke before Toda could answer your question, her expression turned grim. She eyed the man who could only mumble 'sorry' under his breath in response.

 

"Wait, why not Aya?" You felt like you had a million questions today, and everyone seemed to be only replying with riddles. Aya only looked at you for a moment before she sighed in annoyance, "let's just go talk to Wing at his place, we can continue this conversation without unwanted eavesdroppers." The moment she spoke with finality in her tone, they all knew the conversation was over.

 

_'Wait, who is Wing?'_

 

You exhaled softly, realizing you weren't going to get an answer anytime soon. _'Time to play the ignorant child, I guess,'_ you thought as the group proceeded to bob and weave through the crowd.

 

Upon reaching the exit, you felt a pair of eyes watching you from behind. You looked back, determined to seek out the presence. However, Aya caught your hand and pulled you through the doors. This officially marked the beginning of many questions to come, and how you love being left in the **dark.**

**xxx**

_'All this talk of 'time to know your abilities (y/n)' or 'master Wing this and master Wing that'. However, no one told me there would be two other guests here.'_

 

The group managed to find this 'Wing' person, along with his pupil, outside talking to each other. You weren't near them enough to hear the conversation, but you were relieved to have found them easily. Walking through Padokea at night, was nothing more than a hassle; the streets were bustling with tourists, and slow-moving couples, that you were complaining the minute you walked out the doors.

 

It took a minute, having to wait through the greeting process of human interaction. A lot of hand shaking, and hugs, and some slight jealousy from Toda was all it took. Now, you find yourself in a cozy apartment, running your hands through the soft hair of your two new friends. Well, you forcefully made them your friends because you couldn't bear the thought of someone else messing with their fluffy hair.

 

You knew of both, at least you knew of more Killua Zoldyck than you did Gon. You knew Killua through reputation alone, him being one of the feared assassins in a family full of assassins. You were pretty sure everyone knew that, besides Gon, in the very beginning.

 

Gon, you practically met him today from seeing his match with Hisoka; you made a point to congratulate him on a job well done, especially for that much-needed punch to the face. He deserved it, you kept yourself from snickering as you tuned into the ongoing conversation.

 

"From what I gather (y/n), you are unaware of what you are capable of?" You nodded, focusing your attention on the man named Wing. He closed his eyes and let out a small hum in response, he had to figure out how to explain this to you without being confusing.

 

You can tell the man was at war with himself, struggling to find words to explain what you did not know. While you, questioned whether you wanted to go through with discussing it. Maybe it was better if you did not know? Besides, it never really caused you any problems.

 

Everyone waited in silence, and you could feel the tension in the room. _'This is unnecessary pressure, none of this needed to happen! Why put (y/n) through this?'_ Aya sighed, slouching on the couch, her boredom was evident. To her this was just another way to keep (y/n) from fighting and helping her out with the bills at home. _'Yes, let's just tell her everything, give her more excuses about how unstable she is.'_

 

You could tell the three boys were practically on the edge of their seats, wanting to know the mystery behind (Y/n) (L/n). They barely learned the use of Nen and its properties, and they were just about to the leave the city to venture on. Well, that is until they met you guys before they left the company of Master Wing and Zushi. "Hey Gon, did they mention what (y/n)'s aura type?" Killua whispered into the other's ear, but it wasn't as quiet as he had hoped.

 

 _'For being an assassin, sneaking and being quiet, should surely be his specialty, right?'_ You quirked an eyebrow as you looked at the two boys who only smiled at you in return.

 

You guessed Wing heard it too, and promptly asked everyone to visit the small round table beside the window. With everyone surrounding it, Wing placed a glass of water on top of the table. While he allowed a leaf to float on top, he spoke, "Let's have a little review, shall we? Gon, Killua, and Zushi I want you all to show this group how to use the water divination. Zushi, you first." He commanded, and his pupil excitedly nodded.

 

"Osu!" He proceeded to place his hands on both sides of the glass. You already knew much of this, considering you were taught years ago. However, you just sat and watched Zushi struggle to focus is aura into the cup.

 

It was taking a bit, and you figured Zushi might not be able to show his aura type. You moved in a bit closer, eyeing the green leaf. "Manipulation." You stated, after seeing the leaf turn to the left. You gave Zushi a friendly pat on the back, and he backed off for Gon to go next.

 

"Enhancer."

 

Gon looked up at you with an endearing smile. It made you gush internally, _'so adorable!'_ You smiled back, allowing some space for Killua to take his turn. You watched closely as Killua focused his aura, and then he stopped. He carefully grabbed the cup and presented it to you, but you just smiled and waved it off.

 

"Your aura type is transmutation," you ruffled his white hair quickly before he swatted your hand away, and giving you one of his famous death glares. You smirked, playfully sticking your tongue out at the younger one. Everyone chuckled to themselves, witnessing the act; and Killua couldn't help but blush, wondering what was so funny.

 

"Ne, nothing is funny about this." He whined, scratching the back of his head.

 

You clasped your hands together, "Well I guess it is time properly introduce ourselves to our younger audience," You smiled to your friends, "I suggest the little ones sit down and watch while we take over the show." You coaxed them to sit down on the couch nearby, while directing the adults to situate themselves in front of the tv.

 

Wing, slightly baffled how you took over so easily, simply stated, "They already know my aura type." He smiled, and sat next to the younger students.

 

Aya watched you, while you bowed in front of everyone, "You sure do love the spotlight (y/n)." you looked back at your friend and pouted, "Gee Aya, you make it sound like it's a bad thing; It's not like I am doing anything drastic, I'm trying to spice things up a bit. To show them what we can do, like we're presenting them our talents." Aya only rolled her eyes in response.

 

You smirked, and you faced your audience once more, "I would like to proudly present our individual aura types, and what we can do with them." Everyone clapped, playing along with your little idea, you continued, "However, we will only give you a sneak peek; it would be such a shame to give you spoilers when the story has just begun." You hear Killua 'boo', representing a crowd of unsatisfied customers. Gon only tried to shush him by nudging him with his elbow as his attention was on you. You smiled, seeing the curiosity decorate his honey colored orbs.

 

"Without further ado, our first Nen user! please direct your way to my side." She ushered Toda who proudly walked over to you, "A true business man," You stated, giving him a small pat on his shoulders. You moved yourself away from him, allowing the other to take the spotlight for just a moment.

 

He looked at you as if asking for your permission, you nodded. He smiled, "Good evening everyone, my name is Toda; I will be the first to present my aura type to you," He brought his hand up in the air, and you watched with the audience as he focused his aura in his hand. A flash of green sparked with in his palm instantly, materializing an iron sword. "Nothing too fancy, but a good example!"

 

He swiftly adjusted the blade to lay flat on both his hands, Gon was the first to express his excitement. Zushi joined in shortly afterwards, while Killua simply muttered, "show off." Wing simply clapped, the only person who knew already. Toda grinned, making the weapon disappear as if it was magic.

 

You walked over, ready to present another Nen user, "That is our conjurer for you, but let us move on," Clapping your hands along with the small audience, Jenny was the next to show off a little bit of her moves. You could tell how excited Jenny was, and you envied her unwavering spirit like you always did. Of course, you would never admit that to anyone; you like to keep to yourself regarding those matters, it wasn't important enough to express your feelings.

Jenny bowed, and began to briefly explain her Nen ability, "I'm an enhancer just like you Gon, and how cool is that?" She smiled, giving Gon a high-five. _'So cute~'_ You thought, the interaction lifted your spirits further, "I'll just show you something quick, since you pretty much have a good grasp on what enhancers can do." _'Oh! this should be funny, last time she said that, Toda wouldn't show his face to anyone for a month.'_ You chuckled to yourself, and Jenny gave you a knowing smirk.

 

The Brunette walked over to her boyfriend, and grabbed his shoulder. Toda demanded to be let go, because he knew where this was going. He didn't want it happening again, it was just too damn embarrassing. However, Jenny just lifted him up, cradling him like a baby. "Jenny please don't do this to me," He whimpered, his eyes pleading to be released from her grasp. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek, receiving a few "yucks" from the crowd. She focused her aura into her right arm, and Toda braced himself.

 

The woman only smiled, lifting Toda in the air above her head, "I can enhance the strength in my arm to lift another human being above me; nothing to fancy, but a good example." She laughed as she imitated Toda's voice, using the line he used previously. You laughed out loud patting Jenny's back, "Good one, Jenny." The kids snickered under their breaths, while Wing only sat there with a straight face.

 

 _'You're laughing on the inside teach, I can tell!'_ ~ You chuckled, seeing his shoulders twitch slightly.

 

"Hey Aya, you're up next!" You heard Gon call out to her, but she was out the door before anyone could really stop her. You blinked, as the door slammed shut in front of everyone. "What's her problem?" Killua asked, folding his arms together.

 

"Yeah," you mumbled your agreement- _'What is her problem?'_

**xxx**

The moon was full, and the sky was littered with stars; it would have been a beautiful night if it wasn't for the crowds and overflow of cars on the streets. Everyone seemed to be having a good time, laughing, and smiling. Couples holding hands, kissing; while families strolled around looking through the glass displays of merchandise.

 

One man, however, was not having a good time. He pulled the coat over to escape the chill of the night, shrouding himself further from the crowd. This man did not want to be seen, as he scurried past a lingering couple.

 

He found himself in a dark alleyway, and he checked to see if he was followed. The man of mystery let out a soft sigh, and moved quickly through the shadows. There was nothing of interest as he made his way towards the end; just a bunch of garbage needlessly spilled across the pavement, the smell only wreaked of decay. He pinched his nose, tired of smelling the filth of this city.

 

The man stopped after turning the corner, and finding himself at a dead end. _'This should be fine, no one followed me here.'_ He shuffled through his pockets of his pants, then to his jacket; seeking what he hoped to be there, something valuable to him.

"Damn it," He sneered, his face twisted in disappointment, "Did I leave the damn thing over there?" He inquired to no one. He a let out a sigh of relief, as he felt the familiar item in his jacket. He pulled out his phone, unlocking the screen, dialing an unknown number.

He tapped his foot on the ground impatiently, waiting for this caller to pick up. It rung for what seemed like forever-the constant ringtone being played, annoyed the man greatly. Then it stopped, and someone finally picked up.

 

_'Thank the Gods, I'm in a hurry here._

 

**[[Hello?]]**

 

_"I got information for you,"_

 

**[[Oh... How delightful! But why the tone; did something go wrong on your little job, mmm?]]**

"You didn't say there would be a bunch of Nen users in one house; If they might have sensed I was there, I would have been in a lot of trouble just trying to get you information!"

 

**[[Yes, that would have been a troublesome situation; however, you did get information and you're alive! I think we can call this a win, can't we? Now...Do share what you have learned]]**

 

"That girl, (y/n) is her name; yeah she's here with a bunch of her friends. They were originally at the heaven's arena discussing a rather touchy subject about her."

 

**[[Oh, I do love a mystery, tell me more would you?]]**

 

"Er-yeah sure, couldn't find much out since they left the place; I did follow them to someone's house though. They were there with a man named Wing, and three other kids; all looked to be 11 or 12 years old at the least."

 

 

**[[Interesting]]**

 

 

"Yeah, they were going over a bunch of Nen basics, and some were showing off their abilities; that was it though, had to get out of there, I think someone spotted me snoopin"

 

**[[Did you find anything about my precious (y/n)]]**

 

The man cringed, whomever he was working with had some issues. The moment he was hired-along with a few others-his employer would refer to himself as a prince, and made it a point to describe how precious this (y/n) girl was. He'd rather not overthink it, he just wants his reward money for the stress he had undergone; tailing a bunch of Nen users was not his idea of fun, but the pay was good.

**[[ Hello?]]**

 

"Ah yeah-sorry I didn't find much else on her; Like I said boss, I had to go."

 

**[[What?!]]**

 

He had to move the phone away before his ears bled.

"Y-yeah, I couldn't find anything else out nothing was different, and I swore someone sensed me!" The man was starting to get impatient with the other on the phone. His employer was childish, and completely incompetent regarding ethical skills. A man baby-is what the others would call him, while they were in their rooms. He was rude, and when he didn't have his way he would throw a temper tantrum; the man was filthy rich, didn't have to lift a finger in his life.

 

"Listen, I gathered all the information I could; it was too risky to be there any longer. Now can we discuss my payment for my services?"

 

**[[Hmm, let's see... I'd rather not, all of you are useless to me! Just useless I tell you. I thought you guys were the best of the best! All of you are such fools-No, no pay until I get more information about (y/n). I want every detail you can find, and I want it by tomorrow morning, or else!]]**

The other line was cut off, and the mystery man could only stand there, baffled. He furrowed his dark brows, and he scrunched his face in disgust; who did this 'prince' think he was, telling him off like that. No money? This was damn right ridiculous.

 

"'Tch', fine-I'll go find out more about this stupid (y/n) person; this is too much effort for one little brat!" The man stuffed his phone in his pocket, and began walking away from the corner. However, the movement was interrupted and he swore under his breath. There was a whistle of wind, and he felt a breeze brush passed him; he found himself staring ahead, as he found a card deeply embedded in the brick wall in front of him. A shiver went down his spine, and he immediately turned around to face his attacker.

 

He didn't see anything at all, but he still felt this powerful presence lurking within the shadows. He gulped, feeling pressure beat down on him, "W-who's there?" He called out, stuttering out of fear.

A pair of golden eyes revealed themselves, illuminating the darkness that surrounded them. They narrowed, eyes searching his own; he felt vulnerable under their watch, that piercing gaze could very well be the last thing he sees. He spoke, "Who are you," trying to sound braver than he actually was.

 

"Oh wow-Where are my manners?"

 

All you could hear was the click, clack sounds of heels on the pavement, they were getting closer and closer. He quickly pulled out his pocket knife, pointing it directly to where the sound was. "J-Just tell me who you are, you don't need to get any closer to me!"

 

"Oh, how rude, I was simply trying to reveal myself so we can get well acquainted with each other; you didn't have to pull a knife out on me, I thought we could be _friends._ ~" The moon allowed enough light for the man to see this new character, and he recognized him immediately. His eyes widened with fear, and he started slowly backing away from his attacker.

 

"H-Hisoka the Magician!"

 

The jester only smirked, shuffling his cards together from each hand, _'this should be fun~ ♦'_

 

 

"Ah, I have a fan, how wonderful! ~ ♦" Hisoka continued to press further, reaching his target. He narrowed his eyes down at the other man, who was shakily holding the knife up to his face. _'You're rather weak my dear friend, how disgusting. ♠'_

 

"Now, do you really think a mere pocket knife would hold me off; I'm sure you are aware how capable I am of killing, yes?" He held up three cards between his fingers, grinning with the burning desire to cut this man down. _'Oh... just look at him, he's a shaking maraca-how cute ~♥'_

Now, he was not one to fight the weak; in his eyes it would be incredibly tedious, and boring killing weaklings like this man before him. However, Hisoka wanted answers and he's been itching to get some ever since he stumbled upon this person in the alleyway. He mentioned a dear friend of his to this mysterious caller, spouting information like he was somehow entitled to do so. _'Well, this trembling pest is about to learn something new today; sticking his nose in where it shouldn't belong, can very well lead to some permanent consequences~'_

 

"You and I have some business together, and you are going to comply if you know what's good for you; I am not here to play games, especially with someone like you." He stated sternly, pushing him back. For extra precaution, he used his bungee gum to tie the man's hands to the wall behind him.

 

He grabbed his prey by the chin, and forced the man to look into his eyes. He began to interrogate the quivering fool, "Tell me, what business do you have sharing information about (y/n)?" He scrunched up his nose in disgust, as the low-life opened his mouth; No one seemed to brush their teeth these days, the smell was no better than the trash-infested alleyways.

 

"I ain't tellin' you shit!" His hostage must have felt a little braver than he should have; spitting in the face of someone could take your life away instantly, may not have been the best decision for this man.

 

_'Rude. ♠'_

Growing impatient, Hisoka held a card up to this throat, while pushing the man's head back into the wall. He smiled with satisfaction as the other grunted in pain from the force, as he struggled to set himself free. _'It's always satisfying to see them struggle against my bungee gum~'_

"I really suggest you answer me, if you want to live." Hisoka could tell this man was about to spill his guts to him, he was already at his wit's end at this point.

 

"He calls himself the 'prince', and he hasn't given us his real name; he's just a young fool with nothing better to do," Hisoka continued to deepen the card against the man's neck, pressing him to continue. "He's been paying us to try and get more information about (y/n), but we don't actually know his reason. We all just think he's got some sick obsession with her."

 

"We?"

 

"Y-yeah me and a few other employees; we just track people, we d-do n-nothing to harm them I swear."

 

"Hmmm~ I see, is that all you know? ♠" The man nodded nervously as best he could in his current situation. Hisoka gave him a small smile, his eyes closed; he looked genuinely happy. "I don't think I need you anymore," He released his hold on the other man, who sighed in relief as he felt the pressure on his hands leave.

 

 

"I can leave?"

 

"Nope~♦"

**xxx**

"Well we had our fun I suppose." You were sitting on the couch, extremely bored out of your mind. Ever since Aya left you guys, it had been extremely quiet. Gon and Killua fell asleep next you, and you were running your hands through their hair. Zushi, and the two love birds were meditating; Wing was deep in thought, just staring at the wall behind you.

 

"So," Your voice was slightly louder to catch the attention of the four people in front of you. Wing smiled, fixing his glasses, "I suppose you sort of waited long enough (y/n); do you want to know what you are?" You nodded in response, your (e/c) eyes fixated on Zushi's mentor.

 

"Well simply put, you are a vampire."

 

" _Huh_."

 

"Well maybe not a vampire, because you can obviously walk out in daylight; I don't know, you have an attraction to blood, but the blood-type matters. Example, when you see an injured person with a B blood-type, you get these intense urges."

 

" _ **Huh**_."

 

"You like blood-you know-when someone has the right blood type you kind of go crazy for...it?" It was Toda's turn to try and explain. "Basically, when you 'acquire' this blood, you get a power boost; it strengthens your Nen ability, and can cause you to pretty much use all the categories at 100%. Since you are a Transmuter by default, you can become a specialist."

 

 _'Damn, that's overpowered'_ , you thought as you grinned like a mad man.

 

"Wait, so (y/n) is a transmuter?" You saw Killua rise from his slumber, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. _'Oh yeah, I didn't get to explain that since Aya left us; we all kind of just died a little inside after that. Why does she always ditch me when the good stuff happens?'_ You pouted, remembering all the times Aya as left you stranded at parties and other get togethers.

 

"What can you do (y/n)" It was Gon's turn to speak up. You smiled, and gave him a small nod before beginning to present your Nen ability. You decided to do something simple as you used your pointer finger to draw a heart in the air. Gon looked at you with a confused expression, "You can draw shapes in the air?" You covered your mouth before you could burst out in a fit of laughter. _'This kid is fucking adorable'_ , "No Gon, use Gyo."

 

"Oh." You watched as Gon focused his aura into his eyes, and you could see the grin that was slowly developing. "That's so cool (y/n) it's like fire but it's purple."

 

"Yep, my aura mimics the properties of fire; it also mimics the properties of thread, and I can use it like rope," You chuckled, "It's hard to explain, maybe I can show you-Just keep watching."

 

The two boys nodded as they watched you intently, as you looked around for a small object in the room. A very generic looking vase grabbed your attention, _'I'm sure teach wouldn't mind if I use this,'_ you flicked your finger upward, watching the purple flame focus its attention to the vase in front of you. Your aura wrapped around it, bleeding into it, creating a tight grip on the small object; like magic, you beckoned it to come towards you.

 

The Ceramic vase was now in your hands and you presented it to everyone, "I can use it like a lasso, pulling objects or people to me; I don't use it too much on living things as it can burn and harm them, I don't want to do that unless I have too. Therefore, I don't really rely on my Nen ability to get something done." You walked over and placed the vase back down on the table; it was charred, and had a massive indent from where the flame was originally.

 

"So, teach, wanna explain more about how 'op' I am?" You plopped back down on the couch, and you cringed as you felt it give in to your weight, _'I might need to lay off the chips...'_

"Op?"

 

"Yeah, you know-Short for overpowered?"

 

"Oh, well I wouldn't say you're overpowered, (y/n) you do have some weaknesses that might hinder you in the future,"

 

 _'fuck, weaknesses...Man, I wanted to be anime,'_ "Care to explain?"

 

"Well once you consume the blood you have about an hour or so before your body starts fighting against you. Stage of rejection, as I like to call it; you'll experience a lot of pain before you fall into a deep slumber. Approximate time, I believe, you will be out for a day or so depending on how much you consume." Wing continued.

 

You nodded, trying to soak the information in. _'Out for a day? And I only can use this ability for an hour?'_ Your gaze traveled to the palm of your hand, and you remembered the day when you had your first taste of blood; it was sweet tasting, and it caught you in a trance once you saw it. You remembered the black liquid that you coughed up, and the pain you felt before you saw the strange substance.

 

"I remember, it happened a year ago, when I first tasted someone else's blood." You mentioned out loud, and your eyes narrowed, gaze still locked onto your hand. "I didn't know what it was then, but now I know the feeling, the pain I felt when my body rejected it. It was excruciating, and it continued when I passed out that day in his arms."

 

" _His_ , don't tell me you had a past lover, was he cute?" Jenny spoke up, looking at you inquisitively. "Hey, Jenny!"

 

" _Shhhh_ -be quiet Toda, (y/n) has an interesting story to tell us." You stuck your tongue out in response, "He was not my past lover, he was rather a huge pain in my ass during the time we spent time together; I was on a mission with him, and you guys know of him." You looked at everyone, they all had a confused look on their faces, "Hisoka, _duh?_ " Waving your hands in the air as if it wasn't a huge deal.

 

"What?!" They all said in unison.

 

"Ok guys, what the hell?" You chuckled slightly embarrassed, and you crossed your arms, "It happened about 5 years ago, we got into a lot of trouble because he couldn't contain his urges." You felt Killua and Gon shiver, despair written on their faces. "At the time I was unaware that I had this... _uh...blood kink_ ; I remember passing out in the place we were staying at the time in Yorkshin, and I woke up the next few days as if I was in coma. He wasn't there anymore, and I couldn't find him anywhere. So, I inevitably thought he was dead in the end." You snapped your fingers, "He was gone, poof, like magic."

It was silent for a moment, and you looked away from the crowd. It was painful, during that time you had no idea what happened to him. You couldn't understand why you even cared, but at the time he was still your friend. Probably the first that could ever understand you; the first person you ever got a long with after being left for dead on the streets.

 

"Me and Killua met him at the hunter's exam!"

 

"Idiot, why do you sound so happy about it?"

 

"Hunter's exam?" You questioned the two, and they both nodded. "I didn't pass though," Killua's expression twisted for a split second, "But Gon here, passed along with the rest of the gang; Hisoka as well, unfortunately." You laughed in response.

 

 _'It sounds like Hisoka made a bad impression on them. When does he not make people hate him?'_ You were about to respond when the door slammed open with a fuming Aya. You shivered as you felt her blood-lust, and you wondered what had happened. "Aya, are you alright?" You asked, going over to her, hugging her as if you haven't seen her in years.

 

Aya calmed herself, and returned the hug, "We've been followed (y/n), I had felt the presence lurking within the Heaven's arena. However, I didn't think I'd catch them snooping around Wing's house."

 

"What?" Wing stood up from his seat.

 

"Master your shirt!"

 

"Thank you, Zushi." He tucked in his shirt, and walked over to Aya. "How come I didn't feel his presence?" Aya shrugged her shoulders in response, "He's not a powerful Nen user for sure, but I saw him peeking through the windows when you guys were putting on a show. That is why I left, to go deal with him, I didn't want him spreading rumors or other information about us to unwanted company."

 

Her icy, blue eyes narrowed as she looked passed the group; her eyes fixated on the window before her. "However, when I managed to track him down, the man was _dead._ "

**xxx**

**A/N:**

The plot thickens with more plot holes because I am shit at writing stories, whew! At least give me an A+ for effort will you?

Well from here on out, maybe after the next update, the story might pick up from there. I realize it is kind of boring, but I am doing my best to try and explain things. So, in the end it will all make sense. :)


	6. ||Short Reunion||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a small embarrassing Reunion ~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So after many weeks, I've decided to work on a chapter of this fanfic!~
> 
> Sorry for the late update everyone, I've been going through a rough patch in my life. Things are still working themselves out, very slowly, but I will try my best to keep updating.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who is actually taking the time to read my story! I really appreciate it, it means a lot to me. ♥
> 
>  
> 
> **Story time~ o3o**

**xxx**

**||Chapter 4||**

_**I** t's all happening so fast, and it reminds you how out of shape you are._

 

Aya would not let up, as she made the point to beat up on you. Unleashing a flurry of kicks and punches as if you were a human punching bag. Who knew that not fighting for a while could take a toll on your body; you were much slower, and clumsier. It took a lot of energy to just evade one punch from your friend.

 

Aya ran at you again, her eyes locked on your body movement as you took up a common defensive stance. You watched carefully, knowing full well she was trying to throw you off; strafing from side to side as she ran, closing the gap between you two. Aya went in with a right hook, and you went to block it immediately. Unfortunately, she quickly spun around and kicked your ribs. If it wasn't for Ten, you'd probably had a fractured rib cage from the intensity of her kick.

 

You fell flat on your butt, clutching your side as it was painfully throbbing. Aya was just too fast, and she made it a point to rub it in after every hit she managed to get on you. "You're committing way too much into blocking one attack (y/n); someone could easily fake you out and go for the opening you left for them." She grabbed your hand, and helped you up.

 

She lifted your shirt from where she kicked you and inspected it, tracing two fingers down your side. Your breath hitched as she touched a sensitive spot, it would definitely have a bruise later. "Yeah that's gonna leave a mark," She finally said looking at you, a smirk playing on her lips. "Let's add that to the two-hundred and fifty other bruises you gave me today." You rolled your eyes and forcefully pushed your shirt down.

 

You walked away from your friend, and sat down on the bleachers after grabbing a water bottle. "Don't get mad at me, you were the one who wanted me to train you; it's not my fault you're out of shape." She sat beside you, opening her water bottle, and took a quick sip of the cold liquid. "Don't remind me," you sighed, and relaxed your shoulders, slouching. You were fatigued, and you wanted nothing more than to be in the sweet embrace of your bed.

 

These frequent training sessions with Aya last for hours, and sometimes they may last for days; depending on how generous she's feeling during that time. Three months ago, you told Aya that you would resume training yourself.

This was to invoke some sort of training that would help you get stronger, and hopefully feel a bit more confident in your Nen ability. However, it feels more like Aya trying to punish you for making her do all the work; since Aya insisted on training you herself, you've been struggling to move your limbs in a normal human manner.

Your face twisted in fear, as you revisited the first week of your training; Painful, those were extremely painful seven days of your life.

 

"You are getting better (y/n), a lot faster than I expected you too, to be honest." You gave her a quiet hum in response, acknowledging what she said to you. You took a small sip of your water, and sighed. "What's our next move, (y/n)?" Aya broke the moment of silence, waving her hand around the water bottle.

 

You watched as she manipulated the water sending it from side to side. "I forgot you were able to do that, should have shown that to the kids when you had the chance." You smiled at her, "It's not a big deal, plus I didn't have this," she pointed to her hand, and you found a silver ring with small markings on her finger. "I need it if I want to be able to use the full extent of my Nen ability; without it, it's not as powerful."

 

You nodded, "I don't know-by the way-to answer your question from earlier; it's too early for me to tell what we should do next, nothing is really happening at the moment."

 

Aya stood up suddenly, wiping away the sweat from her forehead, "Well I thought you might say that," She grabbed your arm quickly and started pulling you forward.

 

"A-ya! Why are you dragging me around!"

 

"We're going on job I was hired to do (y/n), It's gonna be so much fun!"

**xxx**

__  
**Tick-Tock**  


__

_**Tick-Tock** _

__

_**Tick-Tock** _

 

You stared at the brown-framed clock, following the rhythmic pattern of the second hand as it moved around. Tapping your fingers on the glossed-over, walnut colored table that seemed to stretch for miles across the room. This room was obviously meant for group meetings; seeing the fancy leathered, office chairs neatly pushed in on both sides of the table. However, you found yourself having a meeting with the clock you've looked at for the 5th time that hour. It was situated on the wall across from you; staring you down, mocking you on how pitifully bored you were.

 

Yawning, you stretched your arms in the air causing the chair to lean back under your weight. The chair gave a small squeak of approval as you finally leaned forward, placing your head on the cold table. You looked at the door in front of you, silently wishing for someone to turn the metallic door handle; to free you from this state of which you've fallen into. How could Aya do this to you? Forcefully dragging you back home; forcefully making you wear such tight-fitting fancy dresses, that left nothing to the imagination; forcefully making you wait in such a boring room, with nothing to do, but be bored.

 

 _'I thought we were going to be cool and edgy; fighting off our target, and get money for it.'_ You sighed, allowing your forehead to touch the slippery surface, _'at least Hisoka didn't make me wait in conference rooms.'_ You let out a little whine, as you continued to suffer through this.

 

_Click!_

 

Your eyes went wide from excitement, as you finally heard your savior turning the handle. _'Aya you have come back to me my love!'_ You were about to jump out of your seat, to wrap your arms around her when she finally came through the door. However, this wasn't Aya; the hair color was the same, had a very red tone to it. The difference was, the height, and the amount of effort you had to pull to keep yourself from decking them right in the face.

 

"Oh look, what a surprise! ~"

 

" ** _No._** "

 

"Oh, come on, don't be like that. ♠"

 

You crossed your arms over your chest, and looked away in embarrassment; you swore you wanted to kill him more than anything. Hearing his familiar sultry voice again, and seeing his confident smirk made you think other things. You quickly stole a glance at him as he was more focused on finding a seat; even though no one was here, but just you two.

 

What mostly surprised you, was that he wasn't in his usual eccentric clothing, but his hair was slicked back in its usual hairstyle. His clothing was simple, yet it still held a rather formal look to it; considering he was wearing a nice suit, it just wasn't as extravagant as the ones you see in overrated romance movies. Yes, it was simple, but that didn't mean it wasn't fit for him.

 

He wore a black shawl lapel, single-breasted tux; the shoulders were bold, and slim around the waist. It was the perfect inverted triangle, cut to perfectly match his physique. His winged collar undershirt provided the much-needed splash of color to the suit; the color was a dark red, and it was accompanied by a black silk tie.

 

You wondered why he was dressed up so formally, and why he left you struggling to breathe. You watched as his golden eyes slowly found your (e/c) orbs, and you could see his smirk growing wider. Hisoka made his way over to you; his movement confident, elegant, as he found the chair right next you. He was invading your personal space, and it caused you to lean back into your chair, earning a soft chuckle coming from the man sitting right next to you.

 

"I thought we might catch up, since it's been years since I've seen you; nothing much has changed since then though, you're easily recognizable my dear." He smiled, his head resting on the palm of his hand as he leaned over the table to get a better look at you.

 

"You say that like it's a bad thing," you gave him an inquisitive look, "You didn't change much either, _you're still creepy..._ " You mumbled the last part, looking away from him in hopes that he didn't catch what you had said.

 

"Hmm, what was that? ~" He asked.

 

"I said you look taller, that was all."

 

" _Oh? ~_ "

 

"Yes, _'Oh'_ ," you quoted, imitating his dubious tone, "What, don't believe me?" He closed his eyes, his lips curved into a fake smile, "Not in the slightest." You narrowed your eyes at his blunt remark, scrutinizing the widely known magician in front of you. Letting out a quiet _'hmph'_ of disapproval, you looked to the other side of the room. Hisoka chuckled, "Still childish as ever I see,"

 

"You're one to talk, Hisoka; I'd say your more childish than me. Let's consider this moment as a childish Hisoka, pulling his usual pranks." You looked at him, smirking as you tapped your chin. His eyes were slightly wide like he'd been caught in some act, but he quickly went back to his usual condescending stare.

 

"Looks like you caught me, but you know it's a little late, don't you think?" You were forcefully pulled towards him with one quick flick of his finger. He grasped your chin, and his free hand rested on your back; he titled your head so that your eyes met with his. "Nen is such a wonderful concept, mmm? ~ ♦" He licked his lips, parting yours slightly with his thumb.

 

Sometimes you wish you were able to sense his sneaky tricks before he made a move to put them into practice. However, the moment you felt his bungee gum attach itself to your chin in the beginning, you knew it was over.

 

"You looked rather bored sitting in here earlier (y/n), I can think of some ways that could cure that boredom of yours. Besides, you look rather seductive in that dress my dear. ~♥"

 

 _'This is not the position to be in,'_ you thought frantically, as you failed to keep yourself from blushing at his suggestive words. You quickly looked towards the door, trying to map out your escape but the audible moan you heard from him caused you to turn your attention back to him.

 

Your heart was beating against your chest, and you knew he felt it too. His demeanor changed from his usual playful self, to that of someone who wished to ravage you in bed all night. His half-lidded golden eyes watched you with so much desire; his lust was so intoxicating to you that you were frozen still, and you completely forgotten the current situation you were in.

 

Hisoka leaned in closer to you, his lips lightly brushing over your own. In that moment, everything surrounding you, went silent. All you could hear was the continuous beating of your own heart; your breathing was ragged as you waited impatiently, and you tried your best to suppress a moan that threatened to escape from your lips. It was all in slow motion for you, the intensity of it all made you want to melt further into his touch; to press your lips against his, roughly.

 

You wanted to let him know how much you wanted to hurt him for leaving you behind, to make him feel how you felt back then. However, you secretly wanted to show how much you missed him from the time that he's been gone in your life.

 

One of your hands managed to get entangled in his hair, as you applied pressure against the back of his head. Wanting him to move closer-to seal that long-awaited kiss that you've been craving. _'Just a little closer...'_

 

"Yo (y/n), sorry for the wa- _Oh?_ "

 

_'Shit! I didn't hear the door...'_

 

You scurried off the magician, and sat back into your seat; scooting away from the table as far as possible, the wheels squeaking as it rolled against the floor.

 

" _Yooooo_ , Aya how's it going?" You asked, awkwardly straightening out your dress. This was embarrassing, and you wanted to hit yourself for allowing the situation to happen at all. Hisoka, however, was having the time of his life; his hands covering his face, desperately trying to keep his strangled laughs to a minimum.

 

" _Good_...I was trying to get Toda, so we can proceed with the meeting; I'm guessing you two got well acquainted while I was gone?" She looked at you accusingly, slowly walking to a seat nearby.

 

"Actually, we've known each other for some time now; I didn't know she would be hired on to this job as well. ~" Hisoka looked at you expectantly, any evidence of what happened earlier disappeared from him completely. "Is that so, how come I didn't know about this (y/n)?"

 

_'That's right, she wasn't here when I explained to everyone, that I knew Hisoka.'_

 

"Well I did tell everyone, you were just too busy chasing after a dead man; so, you weren't there to learn my tale of woe." You side glanced the magician who gave you a small smile in return. Aya sighed, finally sitting down at the table, "Alright, whatever then," you shivered, you knew she was upset by the way she glared at you. The girl was one to get upset over not being included in gossips; especially, when it is her own best friend not including her.

 

The door to the room clicked open, revealing your other friend who was dressed rather formal as well. "Great so we are all here," Toda looked over everyone else, but halted once he glanced over in your direction, "Um, (y/n)? Is everything alright, why are you all the way over there?"

 

"No reason at all," You replied nonchalantly, scooting the chair back over to its original spot, "So, may I ask why are we all dressed so formally? Most importantly, why is _he_ here?" You pointed at Hisoka, who was too busy shuffling his cards to care. He was getting bored, and he wanted to get down to business as soon as possible.

 

"Because my dad hired him, Hisoka is widely known for his abilities for getting the job done." Toda sat next to Aya, who was also impatiently waiting, tapping her fingers on the table. "As for why we are all dressed this way-let me explain," He cleared his throat, "My father has been getting excessive threats lately by a band of thieves, and no-it's not the phantom troupe," Toda eyed Hisoka cautiously, seeing that he grabbed the magician's attention rather quickly, "However, I wouldn't take them so lightly; they are all well-equipped, and our sources gathered that they know Nen very well."

 

"But why are they threatening your father?" You asked.

 

"Because, as you know, my father is a scientist; he's widely known for his research, and he's been getting into some pretty delicate researching lately. One of his research labs in padokea was completely destroyed; valuable equipment and research notes were stolen." Toda cracked his knuckles, and he was visibly angered by the fact that someone is deliberately trying to make a fool out of his father. "My dad hired Hisoka and Aya originally, to track down this group to get information on them, but he changed his mind. _Someone_ -not going to say _who_ -gave us some valuable information about them, and now we know their next move."

 

Toda took out a pamphlet from his pocket, sliding it across the table, over to you. You grabbed it, opening the pamphlet; your eyes scanned it over, searching for keywords to tell you what the hell was going on. "It's an invitation to one of those, fancy high-class, rich folk parties. So, they are going to destroy this place too?" Toda chuckled lightly, shaking his head, "No, we suspect the leader of the group will be attending this party, and we are going to find out what she's up to."

 

"She?" Aya questioned, finally speaking out since the conversation started.

 

"Yes, she's a woman in her late twenties; brown hair, blue eyes, and she's got a lot of money in her pockets. I don't know this woman personally, but she goes by the name Akane."

 

You nodded, allowing the information to soak in. _'now why would a billionaire need a group of thieves to steal from a research lab?'_

 

"I've booked a flight to Yorkshin, the party will be taking place there at 6 p.m. sharp; I expect everyone to be there around that time. However, the time before then is all up to you guys to prepare; hotel rooms and other amenities will be paid for on this trip, so you are free to do what you please."

 

"Is there a rule against killing anyone that may, or may not cause us trouble? ~" Hisoka spoke, and you could see the mischievous glint in his eyes. Toda shook his head in response, "No there isn't any, but since we're attending the party, I'd like to keep the blood-shed to a minimum; considering that there will be innocent bystanders at this event. So please, I ask that you don't make a scene until after the party." He spoke to everyone, but his gaze was fixated on the jester across from him.

 

Hisoka's lips twisted into a sly smirk, "Oh, that's no fun. ~♠"

**xxx**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am cutting this one short, since my last one was extremely long ^^; --Gomen!
> 
>  
> 
> If there is any question for this--Aya is a manipulator, she can manipulate liquid. She's able to move a small amount of liquid (i.e, puddle, bowl of water) normally, but it's rather weak. With her Nen-infused ring she's able to move larger amounts of liquid, which can turn into a deadly weapon if she so chooses to use it. I might have a little back story on how she acquired the ring, but that would be later on.
> 
> As always comments/ideas/ constructive criticism are welcomed here! If you see anything like a possible misspelling or grammar mistake--PLEASE, and I mean PLEASE let me know. I do proof read; sometimes I get distracted and I might miss something. I usually read back over the whole chapter after posting it and I usually catch errors then, sometimes changing platforms and programs help (Don't ask how, I don't know, it just works lmao)


End file.
